


a family party

by frausorge



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: "Now this is something like, Fan," William said.
Relationships: Fanny Price & William Price, Henry Crawford/Fanny Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	a family party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_the_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/gifts).



> Thanks for the great prompts, Mary_the_gardener! I hope you enjoy this.

"Now this is something like, Fan," William said after Fanny loosened her embrace. He looked about curiously as she led him upstairs to the breakfast room. "Shall I see cousin Edmund today?" 

"Yes, we are expecting him and Mary to dinner."

"Excellent. And the Admiral?"

"Tomorrow. You know Mary does not care to meet him." 

"Psha!" William began, ready to defend his patron. Then Henry and Susan came in. Susan was still giggling as William kissed her cheek. 

"There is nothing like a good cheerful family party," William remarked once they were seated.

"Will you take some tea?" said Fanny.


End file.
